iCat
by DaveyWalker
Summary: When Sam starts missing Cat, Cat along with Robbie come to Seattle and they appear on iCarly.


Chapter 1

"Sam are you okay?" Carly said.

"You look upset." Freddie said.

"Yeah. I just miss Cat a lot." Sam said.

"Aw Sam. I'm sure Cat's doing fine. She's with that Robbie guy." Carly said.

"I know. I really miss her. A lot." Sam said.

"I'm sure Cat misses you too." Freddie said.

"Hey if you miss Cat so much then how about you text her and have her appear on iCarly." Gibby said.

"Gibby that's a good idea." Sam said.

"Yeah. Give Cat a call Sam." Carly said.

"On it." Sam said.

"Hi this is Cat Valentine." Cat said.

"Cat." Sam said.

"Sam hi. It's been awhile. I miss you." Cat said.

"I miss you too Cat. Hey how would you like to be on the next iCarly?" Sam said.

"Yeah I'd love to be on iCarly." Cat said.

"Okay. Come here as soon as you can. You can bring Robbie if you want." Sam said.

"Kay Kay. Bye." Cat said.

"Bye." Sam said.

"What did Cat say?" Freddie said.

"She's coming to be on iCarly." Sam said.

"That's cool." Carly said.

"Yeah. That was a good idea Gibby." Sam said.

"Thanks." Gibby said.

"When will Cat be here?" Carly said.

"It depends what public transportation she takes." Sam said.

"Oh okay." Carly said.

Chapter 2

"Cat did Sam really say we can be on iCarly?" Robbie said.

"Yeah." Cat said.

"I can't believe it. That was nice of Sam." Robbie said.

"Yeah. Let's get on the plane to Seattle." Cat said.

"Okay." Robbie said.

"I can't wait to see Sam again. I really miss her." Cat said.

"I'm sure she misses you too." Robbie said.

"She does. She told me that she misses me." Cat said.

"You guys became good roommates and friends didn't you?" Robbie said.

"Yes. Yes we have." Cat said.

"Flight 1234 to Seattle is now boarding." Flight lady said.

"Time to board." Cat said.

"Yay." Robbie said.

"Do you think any of our friends will watch us on iCarly?" Cat said.

"I'm sure they will. Tori was a big fan of the show." Robbie said.

"Yeah she got to appear to expose that cheater Stephen." Cat said.

"I never trusted him." Robbie said.

"At least we don't have to worry about him again." Cat said.

"Yeah." Robbie said.

"The plane is taking off." Cat said.

"This is my first flight. If Rex was here, he'd be making fun of me." Robbie said.

"What did you ever do with Rex?" Cat said.

"I put him up in a storage closet." Robbie said.

"Oh." Cat said.

"Yeah." Robbie said.

Chapter 3

"Is Cat on her way?" Carly said.

"Yeah. Her plane just landed. I'll text her your address." Sam said.

"I wonder how she's been since we left." Freddie said.

"Probably the same." Sam said.

(Doorbell Rings)

"She must be here." Carly said.

"Hi." Cat said.

"Cat. I missed you so much." Sam said.

"I missed you too Sam." Cat said.

"Hi Sam." Robbie said.

"Robbie." Sam said.

"Hi Cat." Carly said.

"Hola Cat." Freddie said.

"Hey Cat." Gibby said.

"Hi guys." Cat said.

"You ready to appear on iCarly?" Carly said.

"You know it." Cat said.

"Let's go." Carly said.

(Scene cuts to the studio)

"In 5, 4, 3, 2." Freddie said.

"I'm Carly." Carly said.

"I'm Sam." Sam said.

"And this is iCarly." Carly and Sam said.

(Sam pushes her cheer button on her remote)

"Tonight on iCarly we have two guest stars." Carly said.

"Please welcome my roommate from Los Angeles and her husband Cat Valentine and Robbie Shapiro." Sam said.

"Hi." Cat said.

"Hello. I'm Robbie." Robbie said.

"I'm Cat." Cat said.

"Cool you're named after the animal." Carly said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Cat said.

"Nothing. I love cats." Carly said.

"Me too. They're so cute." Cat said.

Chapter 4

"iCarly presents: 'The cowboy and the idiot farm girl who thought the cowboy's mustache was a squirrel.'" Freddie said.

"Hi I love your squirrel." Carly said.

"Lady I've done told you this isn't a squirrel." Sam said.

"Does he have any allergies?" Carly said.

"Who?" Sam said.

"Your squirrel." Carly said.

"No because this is a mustache and not a squirrel." Sam said.

"Hi here's your drinks." Cat said.

"Yay." Carly said.

"Yes thank you waiter." Sam said.

"Oh you have a squirrel on your face." Cat said.

"Dang done it. This isn't a squirrel. It's a mustache." Sam said.

"What kind of nuts does your squirrel like?" Carly said.

"For the last time this is a mustache and not a squirrel." Sam said.

"Does he like walnuts?" Cat said.

"No because this is not a freaking squirrel. It's a mustache. What part of that do you not understand?" Sam said.

"And scene." Freddie said.

"Okay up next on iCarly: The English Man who was a terrible father to his two children named Fuffley and Peeta." Carly said.

"Fuffley and Peeta." Gibby said.

"Cat you did good as the waiter." Robbie said.

"Thanks. I loved the cowboy and the idiot farm girl." Cat said.

"I'm surprised I still have my mustache for it." Sam said.

"Before we start The English Man who was a terrible father to his two children named Fuffley and Peeta, Cat would like to say a few words to the viewers." Carly said.

"Thanks Carly. Have you guys tried bibble before. It's very good. Does anyone have bibble?" Cat said.

"Cat control yourself." Robbie said.

"Sorry." Cat said.

"Thanks for your speech Cat." Sam said.

Chapter 5

(After the Fluffley and Peeta sketch)

"Okay we still have some time left so does anyone want to PearChat us?" Carly said.

"We got one. Her screen name is 'ScissorLuv'." Freddie said.

"What's up." Jade said.

"Hi Jade." Cat said.

"Cat how come you didn't take us with you to appear on iCarly?" Beck said.

"Yeah you know I'm a big fan of iCarly." Tori said.

"Sorry." Cat said.

"Technically you are on iCarly." Robbie said.

"Yeah I got the camera pointing to you so you are on iCarly." Freddie said.

"Oh cool." Tori said." Tori said.

"Hey where's Andre?" Cat said.

"I'm here. I went to the bathroom." Andre said.

"So do you have anything you want to say?" Carly said.

"Yes. What's it like in Italy?" Jade said.

"Fun. I got to learn Italian, everyone knew me from iCarly, and the timezone is different." Carly said.

"That's nice." Beck said.

"Anything else?" Gibby said.

"Yes. Why did you always take your shirt off for no reason?" Tori said.

"Yeah I've always wanted to know that?" Andre said.

"I don't know." Gibby said.

"Were you uncomfortable?" Jade said.

"I just liked doing it at the time. Now I only do it when I need to shower or swim." Gibby said.

"Well I'm going to sign off. Bye." Jade said.

"Bye." Beck said.

"See ya." Tori said.

"Bye." Andre said.

Chapter 6

"Well that's about it. Until then I'm Carly." Carly said.

"I'm Sam." Sam said.

"And this has been iCarly." Carly and Sam said.

"And we are clear." Freddie said.

"Good show you guys." Cat said.

"This was fun." Robbie said.

"Thanks. You guys were great too." Carly said.

"Cat you were funny when you did the idiot waiter." Robbie said.

"Yeah you were funny." Gibby said.

"Thank you." Cat said.

"Cat you played an amazing waiter." Carly said.

"Yeah. Cat your acting teacher from your high school taught you well." Freddie said.

"Thanks." Cat said.

"I missed you Cat." Sam said.

"I missed you too Sam." Cat said.


End file.
